1. Field
Aspects of the present invention relate to an organic light emitting display device, and a method of manufacturing the organic light emitting display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, an organic light emitting display device is a self-emitting display device having a wide viewing angle, excellent contrast, and a quick response time.
Accordingly, the organic light emitting display device is widely used as a display device for a mobile device, such as a digital camera, a video camera, a camcorder, a portable information terminal, a smart phone, an ultra-slim laptop, a tablet personal computer, and a flexible display device, or an electronic/electric product, such as a super-slim television.
The organic light emitting display device realizes various colors according to a principle of emitting light as holes and electrons respectively injected into an anode and a cathode, re-combine at an emissive layer, wherein light is emitted when the excitons generated as the injected holes and electrons combine, change from an excited state to a base state.
The organic light emitting display device has a stacked structure, wherein an organic emissive layer is inserted between an anode and a cathode. However, since it is difficult to obtain a high light emitting efficiency by using the stacked structure, an intermediate layer for increasing efficiency may be additionally inserted between the anode and/or the cathode, and the emissive layer.
Generally, the organic light emitting display device is manufactured by mixing a nozzle printing method and a deposition method. For example, the emissive layer may be formed by using the nozzle printing method and the intermediate layer may be formed by using the deposition method.
According to the nozzle printing method, a raw material of the emissive layer is coated on a substrate as a nozzle included in a nozzle device is moved from one position to another position. For example, the nozzle moves from outside the substrate towards the substrate.
An emissive layer storage tank is provided outside the substrate where the nozzle is moved. When the nozzle is located outside the substrate, the raw material of the emissive layer discharged from the nozzle is collected by and processed in the emissive layer storage tank. As such, an emissive layer processing apparatus, such as the emissive layer storage tank, is used at a substrate stage where the substrate is provided.
Also, during a coating process using the nozzle, the raw material of the emissive layer coated on an area excluding an emissive layer coated area on the substrate, for example, a pad area, is removed via a plasma process.